


The monster in you and the undead me

by Moxide



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Monster! Tom, NSFW, Short Stories, Zombie! Tord, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxide/pseuds/Moxide
Summary: These are just little ideas I'd gotten for Monster Tom and Zombie Tord cause I thought it'd be cute. Also cause it's so hard to find these two together as their monster counter parts so I thought, 'hey, since you're so good at making fanfics and oneshots, LETS MAKE A MONSTER AU TOMTORD ONESHOT BOOK!' And yeah.........enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dear lord am I dead inside.

Some ideas I'm gonna do:  
Experiments  
Childish  
Under the city lights  
Snacks  
Milk and cookies  
Eggs and bacon (not really)  


 

I'll come up with more along the way, y'all can request tho! But if you don't then just enjoy reading them!

 

 

 

I'm gonna go to hell for all this.


	2. Experiment roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord and Tom are roommates, they are experimented on with a monster serum and zombie serum. The scientists are testing to see how they react around each other.

It's hard to be roommates with a fully formed monster and a sickly green one eyed zombie communist. Especially if that monster tends to have broken each chair and bed in the little compartment the scientists called 'their home'. Tord wasn't too happy when he found out he was to be put in the same room as Tom, just like how unhappy he was when they captured him. He couldn't blame Tom when he roared at this little factor as well, they hated it. "Tom, could you please scoot over? I want to watch tv." Said the zombie, he was trying to get the big monster off the couch that he had crushed the first time he sat on it. The monster grumbled, getting off the couch and moving on to the floor. They had been in that cell together for at least 5 months now. Tord sighed, thankful for that the monster had listened to him as he went and sat down. They had just ate, Tord eating a bowl of brains whilst Tom ate some really big fish....mostly a shark. Course, Tord complained as he could smell the fish coming off of Tom's scent. It smelled horrible. Tord noticed Tom was being a bit agitated. "Tom? You okay?" Tord asked, he was slightly concerned. The last time Tom did this, he almost got killed, so he was trying to be careful not to get his limbs torn apart. The monster grunted, he got on all fours, trying to stand up. Tord watched as he moved behind the couch and into his room. He raised a brow, what was the monster doing?

"Experiment #M15 is ignoring Experiment #Z12, should we do something?" Tom grumbled as he could hear the scientists outside the compartment, he wasn't trying to ignore Tord, he was trying to protect him from something. "No, it's his mating instincts, let him do what he needs to do." Said another scientist. They were right, it was Tom's monster instincts. Mating season.

Tord couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with his monster roommate. The other hasn't left his room for days, Tord was becoming slightly annoyed. He had to do something. Tord stalked his way over to Tom's room, being a zombie was very annoying when you wanted to get somewhere faster. He knocked on the door, waiting for Tom to answer him. Nothing came. He groaned, "Tom, open the door!" He swore he heard a slight whimper. He waited, and waited. He growled, "Tom, open the door! I'm worried, you haven't left your room for days. I'm sure the scientists won't be very happy about it if they thought you were dead." He waited again, this time, the monster opened up his door. Tord looked inside and found the monster breathing heavily, panting in a way. That was when Tord realized he had made a mistake of going inside the room and shutting the door behind him. He found himself in Tom's grasp, getting literally squeezed to death. It was when Tom placed the zombie in front of him when Tord gasped for air. "T-Tom, why did you-" he looked up and saw that the monster was looking at him lustfully. He blushed darkly, his eyes met with the monster's hard penis. His eyes widened as he finally figured out why he was hiding. Mating season. This was the perfect chance the scientists could get to see if the monster would lay eggs inside a mate of some sort, Tord was that mate. He got on his knees. "T-Tom, look. I know why you're hiding now, ok? I'll just-" Tord didn't finish his sentence as he found his clothes being ripped off of him, the monster couldn't hold back.

Tord's moans and screams could be hear from outside the walls of their cell, no one even needed a camera to know what was happening. He was being torn in two by the monster's giant dick. But he didn't mind, no, he loved it. He loved the feeling, the thought of being filled with Tom's eggs made him feel like jelly. He screamed with pleasure and pain, Tom had feel laid his final egg inside of him, pulling out and grunting heavily. Collapsed onto the floor beneath him, he panted heavily, feeling his heartbeat slowly calming down. He couldn't help but whimper when Tom got up and moved away from him, but he smiled when he saw what the monster was doing. "Are....y-you making me....a nest?" He asked the monster between pants. The monster didn't respond, he picked the zombie up and gently laid him down on the nest made of pillows and blankets, Tord could help but feel a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest as Tom covered him up, laying down next to him. He was happy.


	3. Experiment Rommates part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scientists try to mess with Tord and the eggs, BUT TOM AINT HAVING NONE OF THAT-

As months passed on, there were times where the scientists tried to test on Tord and the eggs inside of him. But they were annoyed with the fact of how Tom would always protect Tord from them, scaring the crap out of them when they got too close. Tord admired that in Tom, always protective over him, though he thought it was because of the eggs.  
"I don't understand why Experiment #M15 is being aggressive with us." Said one scientist, they were on the side lines whilst Tom was glaring at them from behind the nest Tord laid in. Tord stared at them. "You're all a bunch of idiots." He then stated. They looked at him with confusion as he sat up slowly, carressing his swollen tummy. "He's scared you'll hurt the eggs. That's why he won't let you take me." He then stated with a frown, it was only about the eggs and nothing more...right? Of course, he thought to himself, Tom just wants him to lay the eggs and nothing more. The scientists rubbed the back of their necks, feeling a bit embarrassed for not knowing before. They turned away from the two and walked out. Tom let out a deep breath, he moved out from behind the nest and laid his head next to Tord, Tord glanced at him and smiled a little. He petted the monster's head and laid back down.

Yes, Tord had fallen for the beast Tom had turned into, but it would never work. At least, that's what he thought. Although they had always hated each other before, Tom honestly had feelings for the Zombie communist he had laid his eggs in. He, somewhat, trusted him, on certain levels that is. Tord fully trusted the beast though, he would care for him when ever he was in pain.  
"T-Tom, i think their moving a-around!" Cried Tord as he felt the eggs move around, this happened about twice every month. Sometimes he could handle it, Other times it hurt a lot. This was one of those times. Tom peeked his head up and turned to the voice in pain, Tord had tears streaming down his face as he reached out his hand towards the beast, he needed comfort. The beast got up and moved to the nest, he made his way inside and laid next to Tord. Pulling him close as he curled up in a ball, crying into Tom's furry chest. "Mmph it's hurts so much!" He cried out, the beast rubbed his back with one of his big claws, it calmed him down, the eggs were still as Tom kept rubbing the smaller one's back. They sat like that for awhile until Tord looked up at him, he smiled. "Thank you Thomas." He then reached up and placed his hand on the monster's cheek. He giggled as it purred into his hand. He was in love.

"T-Tom!" Tord screeched out as the eggs began to slowly move through him, it was painful. The beast ran over and began to help his mate, gentle placing him on his hands and knees before pulling down his boxers. Tord whimpered and screamed into a pillow as the eggs slipped out of him, he would have to thank Tom later for letting him squeeze onto one of his claws. Tom held out one paw as Tord pushed the eggs out on to the bed, he felt sorry for the commie. There had been five eggs once Tord finished, he collapsed onto the nest, panting heavily. Tom wrapped the eggs in a blanket and set them aside, he crawled over to Tord and nuzzled against his face. "T-Tom...hehe stop." The zombie giggled as the monster continued to nuzzle against his cheek. Tord flipped over, letting Tom lay his head down on his stomach. He looked at him with love, he was one proud zombeh momma.

The scientists didn't even bother touching the eggs, examining them from a far. "It seems #M15 knew what he was doing." "Yes, perhaps we should watch and see what he will do when they hatch." "Yes, perhaps." They scientists waited as the two experiments watched their eggs.  
"Do you think they're alive?" Tord asked, curious to see if he had done anything right. Tom leaned his face up against one egg, he moved away and gave Tord a big smile. Tord grinned, he rarely got to see the beast smile before all this and now...well...they were in love.  
Crack.  
Tord gasped. "TOM! LOOK!" He pointed at an egg that was hatching, he was estactic. The two watched as their eggs began to hatch opened. One finally popped open, it yawned. "Awwww!~ its looks just like you Thomas!~" The little babies were very different in many ways, one was red with two black eyes, another was blue with one gray eye, two were purple with red and blue eyes. They watched as the last one was beginning to hatch.....but nothing happened. Tord couldn't help but cry, Tom began to worry a bit. That's when the egg fell over and revealed a grey one with one eyesocket like Tom's. Tord's eyes widen with excitement, he slowly picked it up and brought to his chest. "He's....beautiful." Tord whispered softly, Tom tilted his head a bit, but not before he was trampled down by the other tiny beasts in the room. Tord laughed as they all walked all over Tom happily, he couldn't help but walk over and sit down with the beast's head in his lap. They watched their children play around on his belly, happily.


	4. Childish (Tord)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord is a little childish when it comes to adult-related things. Especially Zombie Tord.

Tord walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Matt. He had a bowl of candy Brains in his hands and was slowly munching on them happily. He had gotten Tom to get them for him by scaring the hell out of the glob monster for a cashier at the nearby candy store. He had been very thankful to the beast for getting him the delicious treats. He decided to make it up to him. He placed the bowl of candy on the coffee table before standing up and going to find Tom.

Tom was in his room, watching the birds from his window as that was pretty much all he got to do everyday. He was taken by surprise when Tord came into the room and jumped on him. He looked at him and saw the zombie's childish grin. "Hey Tomme bear~ I wanted to make it up to you for earlier when you got me that candy I wanted! So I brought you some chicken meat!" He then held up a slice of the chicken meat from the fridge, Tom licked his lips and opened up his mouth as Tord threw it up into the air. Tord giggled as Tom gulped it down and layed on his back like a dog. "You want some more?" He watched as the beast nodded excitedly, with his tongue out and everything. "Aw~ okay but don't tell Edd okay?" He then pulled out another one and threw it into the air, Tom opened his mouth up, letting the meat slip into his mouth. Tord then got up on Tom's belly and rubbed it, making him purr. "You like that?~" Tord then gave him a cheesy grin as he layed flat onto Tom's belly. The beast tilted his head a bit, he then noticed the zombie had fallen asleep. He really wanted some more Funtime and snacks with Tord right about now.


	5. Experiment roommates part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE LE BABES HAVE BEEN BORN AND ARE NOW BIGGIE KIDDOS!

"LIAM AND AND CONNER LARWELL! What have I told you about messing with your little brother?!" Tord screamed at his two son's, the two twins looked at him. Sure they had two different monster features and eye color, but in human form, they looked almost exactly alike. Conner, the smart one of the two with one black eye and one red eye, spoke. "We were just having fun mom!" He said, rolling his eye. Liam looked at Tord with his red and blue eyes. "Yeah! Besides, Gray needs to start stepping up to people like us!" The two both agreed with each others statements, making Tord facepalm. "...Hun, can you come here?" Tord asked as he rest his arm down by his side and looked into the living room, where Tom was busy playing with the smallest of their cubs. He looked up with a questioning look, before realizing that Tord wanted him to get on to the two brats. He looked at Gray and grumbled something in his language that only Gray could hear. Gray looked at his father and nodded before going back to playing with the ABC blocks that the scientists had given to him. Tom grunted as he stood up on his hind legs and staggered over to the group of 3. He glanced at Tord, reassuring him that he had it covered and to go back to what he was doing. Tord did so, but not before he glared at the twins, among them widen their eyes as they knew what was to come for them. They whimpered as Tom looked at them, motioning his index finger towards the stairs. They had been given a bigger compact since they had so many children....too bad only a few had lived. You see, although most of the children had seemed healthy, most had died of some unknown crisis. Not even Tord and Tom knew how this had happened. Tom still remembers when he woke up that one morning and found Tord the eldest of the group of kids in his arms, crying his eyes out till their were no more tears. Tord had finally told Tom his feelings for him after that, Tom was happy that he had the same feelings and had accepted him. Though, they make a strict rule of even mentioning the death of the two first borns. Now, I'm not saying that they didn't have any more children after that, oh no. Gray, being their youngest, is actually a part of the last pack of eggs Tord had about a year ago. Their was a total of 7 kids in total. Liam and Conner, the twins/oldest, Grey, with an 'e', Taylor, the only girl/mommy's little princess, Ramone, the nerdy one, Timothy, Tom's little bassist (Says Tord lol), and Gray, the youngest. Grey and Gray got along the most out of everyone in the group of siblings, not only because of their lack of eyes, but because they were both very different. Gray had came out as only a zombie, only partly monster with the teeth and claws. Grey, was only born to be a monster, not at all zombie. They were Tord's favorites because they were different. Grey ran away though, the scientists had tried to do something to him since his mating season would be starting soon, he got free. Now here we are, in a home of 8 experiments, not including the run away. Tord trudged over to Gray, he got on his knees and sat next to him. "Hey baby! How you doing?" He asked him with a small smile, Gray looked up at him and giggled. He began smashing his blocks together with excitement, Tord giggled back. Lily then walked in and plopped down next to them, she smiled as Tord and Gray played.


	6. Experiment Roommates part 4: Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going on???

It was just another simple day for Tom and his family....a day where all hell broke lose. 

 

Grey had came back home....

 

First was Taylor....(I just realized that I called her lily at the end of the last chap.)

 

Then the twins....

 

Then Timothy....

 

Tom only had Tord and Gray left, he was going to make sure they make it out alive.

He picked them both up, running out of the exit that Grey had made when he barging in. He had longed to see the outside world for so long, but now was not the time. He ran as fast as he could, never stopping as his legs continued on. Tord was trying his best to calm down Gray as he had been crying the entire time. Soon enough, Tom found a cave up the top of a mountain, far away from the prison they were once living at. He placed them down, and for once, his monster form began to fade away. Tord and Gray watched in amazement as Tom had fully shifted down into the body he once knew. Tom looked almost tired, he slowly looked up at them and passed out onto the floor. Tord went to grab him by his sweater....that's when he noticed his skin was now its normal pale color. He gasped as he looked at his hands......they were humans again. Tord looked over at Gray....only to find himself in his bedroom back at home....sitting on his bed.

 

Had it all been a dream?

 

Tord heard a knock on his door and got up to slowly walk over to the bedroom door, he peeked outside of it, only to find Tom with the same shaken expression. They stared at each other for a full minute before Tord swung his door wide opened and jumped into Tom's arms, he wept tears, like he had just died or something. Tom hugged him back.

 

"I'm sorry for not being there for you......roommate."


	7. Childish 2 (Tom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uh....someone wanted me to continue this from the last one...ya'll better be grateful I decided to get up off of my lazy ass during school to write this.
> 
> Tord has been feeling down lately, what can monster tom do about it?

Tord's been feeling a bit down lately, Tom couldn't help but notice this weird behavior of Tord's. He decided to try and cheer him up! Tord was lying down, sprawled out on the couch. He let out a saddened sigh, staring up at the ceiling. He hadn't even noticed the long black object the slithered across the floor. He slowly sat up, looking out at a nearby window. He growled at the vampire that hissed at him from the outside, he frowned and threw one of Tom's little doggie toys at the window, scaring off the wicked being. He let out another sigh and ran his sickly green colored hands through his hair. That's when he felt himself being picked up from off the couch. Too scared to react, he turns his face towards the being that is holding him and widened his eyes. "T-Tom! Put me down!" He said in a shush like tone. Tom then placed him down carefully, he watched as Tord huffed. Tord then looked up at Tom, furrowing his brows. "Tom, We've talked about this-" Tom began to rub his head up against Tord, making him fall down. Tord yelped, "Tom! No! Stop i-mmph." Tord began to suffocate on Tom's fur, Tom quickly moved away, checking to see if he was still breathing. Tord's face was flushed with red and breathed quite hitched like. Tom smiled, panting excitedly as he felt as if he had finally gotten something out of Tord. Though, Tord was not pleased. He huffed angrily, pushing himself off of the ground only to brush himself off. "Tom, look. I'm not very pleased with the way you're acting. In fact, if you are going to act like this, i suggest you go play somewhere else." Tom frowned, tilting his head. Tord rolled his one eye. "Just...go play with Edd or Matt, I just wanna be left alone..." Tom began to whimper a bit, backing away from Tord. Tord widened his eyes, he hadn't realized how mean he sounded with his tone. "Tom i-" Tom ran out of the house, he didn't like it when Tord was mad. Tord especially didn't like to be mad.


End file.
